Rule Breaker
by Zevran-Fenris-Solas
Summary: Hawke slips up and accidentally disobeys her Dom lover, Fenris. With a clause in the contract requiring she be punished for such a transgression, will she submit to what her partner has to offer, or will she defy him even more?


Hawke rushed back to Hightown under the dwindling light of yet another Kirkwall sunset. She had promised to be home by nightfall, as it was their weekly night together. She had made plans with Fenris, the same plans she had made every week since the drawing up of the contract. She always had the right to refuse if she wished, but thus far she had had no desire to. In fact, she had the opposite problem…she was always far too eager. She never knew what to expect when returning home on Saturday evenings. Beyond the fact that Orana, Bodahn and Sandal were given the night off each week, Fenris was in charge of how everything else was to go…and that was the way she liked it. As the sun continued to set behind her, she sprinted even faster. Not returning home on time meant she was to be punished, delayed gratification, for not following the rules. She was wound far too tight for that tonight.

She reached the manor door just as the last tinge of twilight was fading from the sky, and the first stars were starting to poke through the thick smog that constantly hovered over the city. She was sweating and breathless when she burst through the door, but she had made it home by the agreed upon time. As she began to peel off her armor and set it on the rack in the entry way, she smiled to herself and butterflies erupted in her stomach; she had been good.

Fenris entered the foyer draped in a faded green apron, wiping his hands roughly on a dish towel. He leaned against the doorway and smiled at her warmly, "Ah, you are home. And right on time too."

She smiled back at him, "of course, it is what we agreed upon, Master." She smiled as the last word rolled off her lips. An invention of her own, it was what she was to call him on days like today…days when they were alone, and she placed him in charge. He of course, reserved the right to request she call him something else at any point, especially considering his past.

His smile faltered slightly, "You may call me Fenris, for now." He corrected.

She nodded once, "As you wish, Fenris." Her tone remained formal.

His warm smile returned and he nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen, "Come, I've made us dinner." He offered her his hand, and she took it lightly. As they walked toward the kitchen, the overwhelming mouthwatering smell of beef and potato stew overcame her. Fenris was an amazing cook, undoubtably a skill he picked up in Tevinter along with many others, but it was not a skill he despised as he did most others. He had explained it once: when he was assigned to cook, he was not assigned to pour wine and be gawked at by other magisters, or to accompany Denarius to his bedchambers, or to kill. Cooking had always been an escape for him, a methodological task that kept him sane. Now it was his way of reinventing the skills he learned from his past. He used it to nurture, rather than to serve. It was his way of taking care of her.

This side of him, along with many others, is what solidified the knowledge that she could trust him enough to sign the contract. He was her partner, and he would never abuse the power he had over her. He would get what he needed, but in the end so would she. He understood that this relationship of satisfied needs was a two-way street. He understood that just as much as he felt the need to take some power for himself after years of being powerless, that she just as much needed to be the one not in control but rather the one being cared for and having the decisions made for her after years of being the leader. He may push her limits and put her in her place when needed, but he never did so beyond the limits she assigned him, and without caring for her before and after the fact. She could trust him.

He led her to the table to share a meal with her, ensuring that she did not inhale her food, despite how starving she was. He also ensured she drank plenty of water after traipsing all over Kirkwall that afternoon running errands. A nice red wine would have gone nicely with his home cooked stew, but as much as they both loved it, one of her limits was that they were not to have a drop of alcohol in their system on days where she surrendered herself to him. Her uncle was an alcoholic, and had gotten violent at times. She only truly felt safe if there was a one hundred percent chance they both would be sober enough to recognize and respond to the other if they needed to stop.

After dinner they moved to the study to cuddle by the fire, and to discuss the terms of the evening, beginning with the affirmation of their safewords: Halla for her, and Mabari for him. It was what he needed to feel safe, and to ensure she did as well.

"As far as I can tell, you have not broken any rules this week Hawke." He mumbled gruffly into her hair, "are there any transgressions you would like to tell me about? Or have you been a good girl…"

She thought back over the course of the last week. She could not think of anything she could have done…except…her stomach turned to ice, and pleasant adrenaline rushed into her veins. She had not meant for it to happen, but she had accidentally broken one of his key rules just this afternoon. She was not mentally prepared for punishment this evening, being wound as tight as she was and living under the assumption she had been good this week…but now that she realized the seriousness of the offense, her heartbeat accelerated. This could play out one of two ways: she could lie and receive the pleasure she desired almost instantaneously provided he bought her story, or…this could be the roughest, most thrilling night between them thus far. She was torn for a moment, before the dampness in her underclothes made the decision for her. She needed him too badly to be teased tonight…she chose to lie.

"Not that I can think of, Fenris." She replied calmly.

He smiled into her hair, before moving his lips to her ear.

"You are so good." He whispered, "I shall reward you for being such a good girl, and obeying me this week."

Butterflies overcame her stomach, and her skin blazed like fire as his lips made contact with her neck. He trailed kisses from her jawline down to her mid neck and she moaned audibly. It looked as though the lie had worked. He continued down her neck to her collarbone, his nose brushing the collar of her shirt as she moaned once more. Suddenly the kisses stopped, Fenris' body turned rigid, and his grip on her forearms tightened. After a moment, his nose returned to her shirt collar and he inhaled deeply. Her pulse picked up pace and she squirmed under his grip.

Suddenly his head snapped up and his lips returned to her ear. Her stomach turned to ice.

"Liar." He hissed at her.

"Wha-what do you mean?" she tried to play it off coolly but his hiss had awoken a primal need inside her, her undergarments even more damp than before. She wanted him, and she wanted whatever punishment he was going to dish out for this major transgression. She thought she wanted to be caressed tenderly, but she had lied…and she needed to be put into her place. She bit back a smirk at the thought.

"Do not play coy with me." he continued to hiss, hardly audible, "you disobeyed me."

"I did no such thing, Fenris." Why was she even fighting him on this one…she knew lying would only get her into more trouble…or is that what she wanted…

" _Master_." He spat, "You have lost your privilege to call me by my name."

A delicious shiver ran down her spine, "Yes, Master."

"Your shirt," he growled on slightly louder than before, "It smells of incense, dust, and medicinal herbs. You went to see the _abomination_."

"I did no such thing, Master."

"Do not continue to lie to me. I can smell the evidence on your shirt. Is that why you were running to get home before sunset? Were you running errands for the mage all afternoon?" His grip on her tightened.

She conceded, feeling the need in her lower zone grow with every growled syllable. She needed to get this show on the road, "Not all afternoon." She admitted.

A low growl came from the lyrium wolf's chest, "I see…and was I consulted about this excursion?"

"No, Master."

"And why not?"

"You gave me permission to run errands. It is in the contract."

" _Master."_ He reminded her with a less than gentle tug on her braid.

"You gave me permission to run errands, Master. It is in the contract." She was trying to keep herself composed, but the added arousal caused by the tug on her braid was making it difficult.

"Yes, you have permission to run errands as long as you let me know beforehand. _However,_ you must ask _specific_ permission before seeing any male friends. That is also in the contract. Considering you not only broke the rules we established _together_ , but the _abomination_ was the cause for this transgression…I do not think I need to inform you of how serious this is." He chuckled darkly.

He roughly turned her head to the side, forcing her to meet his gaze. His eyes were smoldering with rage, desire, and amusement. She melted into his display of dominance.

"You asked me to be territorial, Hawke. Now you will get what you asked for. I had plans to pamper you this evening after all of the hard training we have been doing the last few weeks. However, you have forced my hand, love…" He pressed his forehead against hers with a dark smirk, "Now, I will have to invent a punishment to suit the crime, and remind you of who you belong to."

Hawke licked her lips in excitement. If ever was a night to be rebellious against his every command, this was the one. She did not regret breaking the rules, and if he wanted to make her submit to his will once more, he was going to have to break her.

"Bedroom, _now!_ " he ordered.

She smirked, but obeyed. He followed her out of the study and to the landing of the stairs.

"Seat yourself on the edge of the bed and wait for me." he ordered.

She paused, and turned to look back at him questioningly. He responded with a sharp slap on her ass. She yelped and turned back to ascend the steps.

"Now!" he ordered. She obeyed, making her way to her room and seating herself on the edge of her bed just as instructed. She waited…and waited…and waited…every nerve was on edge. Every gust of wind, every creak of the settling old house made her heart jump out of her chest and the blood rush to her crotch. Twenty minutes had gone by, and she was achingly desperate to relieve herself of the agonizing desire wound tightly in her stomach. She was tempted to touch herself…to release herself…but that was against the rules. Any pain or pleasure she was to experience, it was to be at the behest of her lover.

She peeked at the enchanted hour glass in the corner of the room; a half hour now. He was playing mind games with her, building her need and denying her pleasure. Her back was sore from sitting up straight, and her legs ached to move around the room. She was ordered to stay put and wait…and so she did. He entered the room, and locked the door tightly behind him. She did not dare to move. Adrenaline rushed into her veins, and an excited smile played about her lips.

"Stand." He ordered.

She obeyed, and jumped to her feet. He grabbed her gruffly by the shoulders and pulled her into the center of the room before pacing around her in circles, eying her up and down, appraising her.

"It took me some time to decide what to do with you." He smiled darkly, "Never have you slipped up this badly in the past. I must say, you have given me quite the challenge." He paused behind her back, grabbed her tunic by the collar and tore it down the center in one swift movement. The fabric fell to the ground, exposing the bare flesh of her back contrasted only by her navy blue breast band. Fenris ran a single finger down her spine, and her skin turned to gooseflesh beneath it. She ached for his touch…gruff and solid, claiming her as his own.

"You see…" He continued as he began appraising her once more, "I need to put you in your place, remind you that you are _mine_ , remind you that other men and abominations may not be graced with your presence without my consent or my company. I had originally planned to claim you, hear you scream my name as you remembered with whom you belong…" He paused in front of her, and in a flash of lyrium, her trousers too were torn to shreds leaving her standing in nothing but the lacy underwear that matched her breast band. Fenris smirked a greedy smirk as he appraised the delicate article, "But that's what you want isn't it…" He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to his chest as he brushed his hand lightly against her womanhood through her underwear, "You want to be claimed."

"Fenris…" She moaned loudly, her knees gave out, and she slumped into his chest

" _Master_." He reminded her with a sharp nip to the neck. She tensed at the sudden pain but relaxed once more as he soothed the spot with his tongue. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent: leather, iron, and pine. He rubbed soothing circles into her back, as he whispered huskily in her ear, "You are wound tight with arousal, I can smell it on you. Your undergarments are near soaked through. You need me to fuck you, and you need it now…but it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I merely satisfied your desires and tucked you into bed." He teased the shell of her ear between his lips softly, "No…you are not sorry for what you did today, I can see the defiance in your eyes. You will not come until you truly understand the gravity of your transgression, and you will not come until you submit to my will. I know how you hate to beg, I know how it humiliates you…the champion of Kirkwall forced to ask for mercy from an ex-slave and an elf…but you will beg before the night is over, and you will know who you belong to before I claim you. You _Will_ see me as your master, and then _maybe_ I will allow you to come. Only good girls get to come…"

He swiftly scooped her up in his arms and tossed her onto the bed, straddling her. She tried to remain in character with the defiant slave and bit back a smirk. Her eyes said how much she was enjoying this, but her body fought back against him to escalate the situation. He gathered both of her wrists in one hand and clamped her thighs together between his knees. She continued to struggle against him as he reached for the rope she hadn't realized was looped through a single beltloop on his waist. He secured her wrists and her ankles to the bedposts, and she expended all of her energy trying to fight him. He had never done this before…usually all he just pinned her wrists to the bed with his own strength. Restraints were not outside anything they had discussed previously, she was okay with it…in fact she was thrilled at the newness of the situation and the increased helplessness she felt…but she knew that if he needed both of his hands free…she was really in for it.

"All of this because I helped Anders without permission?" She smirked as he resumed trailing kisses down her neck. He bit down on her sharply once more, harder than last time. She yelped in surprise. This time, there was no gentle tongue to nurse the throbbing.

"You know better than to speak without being told." He growled against her, "Or do we need to resume nightly obedience exams once more, hmm?"

She remained silent. He bit her again.

"That was not a rhetorical question."

"N-no, Master." Hawke breathed through the pain and the aching arousal.

"Good."

He continued to trail down her neck, alternating between harsh nips and gentle kisses irregularly. One hand slid roughly down her curves while the other pressed against her, still through her underclothes, also at irregular intervals. She squirmed beneath him, overcome by need. Every time he pressed against her she arched to supply herself with more friction, and he whisked his hand away. She groaned loudly in frustration, and her lover responded with a dark chuckle against her breast band. Without warning, wolf-like teeth tore into the delicate fabric, and her small, sensitive breasts were freed. He flung the scrap of fabric across the room and took one of her hardened pink nipples into his mouth, caressing the other with is free hand.

"Maker…" She moaned breathlessly, "Fenris…"

He clamped down relentlessly on her nipple with his teeth, nearly drawing blood.

"M-m-master…" she shrieked.

Satisfied by her correction, he suckled the bruising nub, soothing it.

She continued to squirm beneath him, panting breathlessly, with sweat dripping down the side of her face. With anther quick flash of lyrium, her underwear was obliterated, and so was Fenris' tunic. A gentle draft from somewhere in the room wafted past her, and she could smell her own arousal. If he did not take her soon, the bed would be soaked with her juices. He moved his mouth to hers, and placed his hands on either side of her head to support himself in a planking position. He hovered his hips mere centimeters out of her range of motion and chuckled darkly in satisfaction as she arched to attempt to grind herself against his hardened budge.

Their mouths were a clash of teeth and tongues. All that could be heard was Hawkes weak and breathless grunts of frustration. Fenris moved his lips to her jawline and then her ear.

"You could have me…" he encouraged, licking the shell of her ear, "All you have to do is tell me what you did. Admit you lied, and tell me why you were with the abomination without permission or an escort."

He dropped his hips gently onto hers and let her grind against him a few times, to taste the pleasure he had to offer, before quickly drawing them away. He throbbed against the inside of his trousers, and she cried out in greater frustration.

"You have permission to speak." He nibbled her earlobe gently, "Tell me."

"I-I…" she gasped, "I lied…Master…I was w-wrong to d-do so."

"mmmmm, what did you lie about?" he moved his lips to her collar bone, moving lower to encourage her confession.

"I-I told you I had not broken any rules." she gasped as he lowered his hips against her, just to draw them away quickly once more.

"What rule did you break?" He breathed onto her sensitive nipples. She twitched below him.

"I saw A-Anders without your permission."

He bit down on the unbruised nipple and scowled at hearing the name of the despised mage escape his woman's lips in an aroused and needy state.

She groaned and continued, "T-The a-ap-apostate…" Fenris soothed his tongue over the sensitive peek with the correction, "he asked me a few days ago for help, and I forgot to a-ask you, Master."

"Good girl." Fenris crooned, trailing kisses lower down her stomach, "Will you ever do it again?" his lips hovered just above her entrance, he breathed in her scent.

"N-no, Master. I am s-sorry." She submitted.

Fenris smirked, and slid his tongue between her lower lips, lapping up her juices as his hands caressed her inner thighs.

"Maker!" She moaned, "Master!"

His tongue expertly lapped at her sensitive, swollen nub, his own member straining against his trousers. She continued to moan as she continued to arch and climb. He wanted nothing more than to slide into her and pound her into oblivion, make her his…but he couldn't…not yet…she still needed to know who was in charge. Her thighs began to twitch, and her back tightened as her moans became more desperate. She was close, and he pulled away just as she was about to peak. He loomed over her and watched her writhe in frustration from the denial.

"You sadistic bastard." She grunted.

He glared down at her, empowered by her frustration, desire consuming his eyes.

"That would be the idea." He growled, "I told you, it wouldn't be a punishment if I just pleased you and tucked you into bed. You need to work for your climax…beg for it."

"N-no…" she moaned.

"Tisk, tisk, so defiant. And you forgot to ask permission for a few days before running off with the apostate. It's almost as if you wanted to challenge me. I will show you that I am not to be trifled with."

In a flash of blue, his pants were now off, and his erection sprung forth. He lowered himself to her entrance, and teased the head of his cock across her slit. She closed her eyes and trust her head back against the pillow, arching her hips to take him in. Still, she refused to beg.

Fenris took a nipple into his mouth and teased it at the same time as teasing her entrance.

"beg." He commanded.

Still she refused, and he was unsure of how much more of a delay he could take himself. He needed to own her…he needed her to submit. He slid in just a bit deeper and felt her slightly expand to accommodate him. She groaned in response, and he pulled out immediately.

"BEG!" He shouted, eyes daring her to defy him.

Finally, she submitted, "Master…please…please fuck me…you were right, I defied you to incur your wrath…I wanted you, but I am not worthy…I needed to make you punish me…I was a needy whore who wanted her master's cock more than anything…please…please…maker, please…" she cried.

He smirked, and slammed into her, not waiting for her to accommodate him. She cried out in pain and pleasure. He continued to slam into her, determined to burry himself deep inside her for the rest of eternity. Her climax began to approach rapidly. Her cries, and her desperate thrusts to take him deeper became more and more erratic. As she got nearer, he grunted into her ear, "Who does your body belong to?"

"You, Master." She cried.

"Who is the only one allowed to claim you?"

"You, Master."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Master!"

"What is my name?"

"FENRIS!" She screamed as she reached her peak, her lover not far behind her. Together they came, and together they experienced the afterglow, Fenris collapsing into her chest and burying himself in the scent of her breasts.

After a few minutes, Fenris was finally able to move again. He gently untied the restraints from around Hawke's wrists and ankles. Her body was limp with exhaustion. He had obliterated her.

He scooped up her exhausted form and carried her to the bathroom where he drew her a bath with lavender oil. He gently bathed her, murmuring words of love and praise into her hair. He had taken her farther than ever before, completely broke her, and she handled it very well. When she was clean, he wrapped her in a plush robe and sat her against the sink as he quickly bathed himself in the cooling bath water. He left her there as he changed out the sweat soaked bedding for something clean, and returned to carry her back to bed. He tucked her into bed, sliding in next to her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame to spoon her. She sighed in contentment.

"I really should disobey you more often." She mumbled sleepily.

"Do not make a habit of it." He warned with a dark, but soft edge to his voice.

She giggled and nestled into him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Hawke."

"love….do…too…" she sighed sleepily.

He blew out the candle on the bedside table, and began singing a Tevene lullaby he did not remember learning as she quietly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
